


hold onto me

by hanorganaas



Series: the philinda coda project [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Among the chaos, the screams, the distorted voices, Phil’s heartbeat was the sound she heard the loudest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up with my Philinda Love I will be writing a “Coda Drabble” per episode of Agents of SHIELD. My goal is to keep up one per week. Enjoy!

Melinda was going mad. She was seeing ghosts faces distorted. Voices screaming out, shrieking in horror. She was the type of person to never get scared. To feel chills running through her veins. To feel her body shake like a leaf in the wind. To feel the whole world was out to get her.

She only felt this frightened only two times in her life. Both in recent memory.

Melinda shook it off and continued to walk down the hallways. She tried to keep focused ahead. Maybe not looking at anyone for a while would put her back on track. But she could only avoid people for so long.

“May, the Director needs you to sign the mission report.”

It was Jemma. Usually when Melinda looked at her there was a kind smile, her face full of youth and life. But today it was twisted bloody.

Dead.

It was the last thing Melinda’s fragile mind could take.

“Agent May,” Jemma asked, “are you alright?”

Melinda never answered she let out a horrifying scream. She held her ears as she fell to her knees. Everything was distorted now. The sounds of footsteps scambling around her. Jemma screaming to get a medic. People asking Melinda if she was alright.

The world was spinning at too fast of a pace and the woman who was once known as the Cavalry could not keep up any longer. There was only so much horror she could take and she didn’t know if she could escape it, untill she heard a familiar voice cry out to her.

“Melinda.”

She knew that voice. It guided her out of her the darkness many times. From Bahrain, to her ex becoming the monsterous Lash. It was the only thing that could bring her back to earth.

“Phil,” She whispered hoarsely.

Steady hands guided Melinda to her feet. Gently they held her as they kept her balanced. She kept her head down. Afraid to look at him that his face, Phil’s gentle and kind face would be distorted again.

“Melinda look at me,” Phil said. Melinda just shook her head, tears building at the corners of her eyes. “Alright I won’t force you…but c’mere….I got you.

Phil pulled Melinda close. His chin tucked at the top her head. His hands running through her strands of long hair. She rested her head against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his wasist holding onto him as tight as she could as if he was the only thing keeping her from being pulled into the riptide that swirled around her.

She nuzzled her head against his chest.

Among the chaos, the screams, the distorted voices, Phil’s heartbeat was the sound she heard the loudest.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
